


My Best Woman

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst, Cece and Schmidt's wedding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, if schmidt didn't go get Cece's mom, what if Reagan was late to the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: What if Schmidt didn't get on that plane?What if Reagan missed the first plane?What if Jess actually said what she meant?What if?





	My Best Woman

The wedding.

It’s been a year in the making and I’ve had Sam through the whole thing. I had him until last night.

_ “It’s Nick.” _ He said to me.

_ Nick. _

No. It’s not Nick.

I thought it was Sam until I saw that goddamn ring. It ruined absolutely everything and I want to scream.

_ Nick. _

The first person I see when I get back into the loft is him. Now that Sam said that I can’t get it out of my head. 

_ “It’s Nick.” _

What does that even mean?

And I’m forced to stand and talk to him about how Sam dumped me, leaving out the piece where he left me because he thinks I’m still in love with Nick.

“Ah, so we’re both going solo to the wedding?” Nick gestures with his hands awkwardly, “We’re both going drag.” He nods away from me.

“I think it’s stag.” I choke out a laugh, smiling at him.

Nick makes a face at me, “Hm?”

“Nevermind.” I give a weird half-grin.

“Let’s go together!” He announces, “For old times sakes, let’s go together and have some fun! You’re gonna need someone to dance with, you know I’m a good dancer.”

“Okay, we’re not dancing to single ladies.” I compromise.

“Okay, we won’t dance to single ladies…”

“Okay.”

“I  _ might  _ dance to single ladies.” Nick says honestly and I laugh at him.

“It’s a plan.” I stick my hand out to him and he looks down at it for a long moment, he then shakes his head.

“You’re wrong.” I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off, “It’s a  _ date _ .” And his hand grabs mine to pull me into a hug.

Now I know what  _ “It’s Nick.” _ means.

|||

“Man of Honor to Lady of Honor.” The static sound of Nick’s voice comes over the walkie-talkie.

“It’s actually Best Man and Maid of Honor but that works too I guess.” I come over the talkie.

“You’re supposed to say Lady of Honor to Man of Honor back, Jess.” I can hear Nick rolling his eyes.

“What do you want, Miller?” I grin to myself.

“We have a slight… Issue.” I hear and Cece looks at me with big eyes.

“Okay, I’m coming.” I tell him, “Don’t worry Cece. I have it under control.”

“Man of Honor, out!” I hear him yelling from across the hall and it also comes through the talkie.

I make my way across the hall into Nick’s room, as soon as I open the door, Nick grabs me and shoves me into the hall, “Wha-... What the hell are you doing, Nick?” I feel my face get hot as his hands stay on my shoulders.

“Okay, so, before you see the thing that happened, you remember that time when-”

“ _ Nick _ .” I growl, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” He finally removes his hands from me to cross his arms over his chest defensively.

“ _ Nicholas _ .” I glare.

“I spilled red wine all over Schmidt’s shirt.” He admits and I let out a scream.

“Shut it!” He grabs my mouth, “Do not alarm Cece, she scares me and I know she will personally destroy me if she finds out Jess.” 

“Is everything okay!?” Cece shouts.

“Everything’s fine!” I call back with wide-eyes.

My shoulders tense as he grabs my arms again, “You have to fix it. I’m  _ begging  _ you.” He whispers.

“Okay, let me see how bad it is.”

When Nick shows me the mess he creates I feel my stomach drop.

“Let me see what I can do. Send Winston to help Cece.” I take the shirt from Schmidt and slip into the bathroom.

I start to use all the soap I can on it along with unhealthy amounts of stain remover. I rinse it in the sink and pray.

The color slowly fades out of the shirt and I can’t believe that I actually was fixing it. 

“Hey.” Nick’s hands go to my hips and I scream, jumping away from him.

“You scared the hell out of me! Nick, you can’t just grab people from behind without signalling that you’re there!” I pant, a hand going to my chest.

“I’m sorry!” He laughs, eyeing me over.

“Nick Miller! You’re checking me out.” I tease, poking his chest with my damp finger. As Nick stammers a response I grab Schmidt’s shirt out of the sink and look it over.

“I was not checking you out, Jess! We broke up like, two years ago.” He finally says, “Hey! Look at that! You got the wine out!” He instantly changes the subject and my face heats up.

“Yeah! Are you proud?” I say, hanging up the damp clothing and plugging in my hairdryer.

“Of course I am! I could never do that!” He grins at me. Blushing again, I turn my attention to the shirt.

I start to blow dry the damp material in attempt to drown out the sound of Nick talking. As I block out Nick, I realize that this is it. Cece and Schmidt are going to move out, Nick will leave to be with Reagan and travel with her and Winston will marry Aly and they’ll move too and have Fergison too. 

And then it’s just me, all alone again, just like when I was moving in here.

Only this time, Cece won’t be there to make it better.

The hairdryer falls from my hands and clatters to the floor and Nick grabs my arm, “Hey, Jess… Are you okay?” He snaps me from the idea.

“Yeah… I just…” I shake my head and shrug, bending down and picking up the dryer and continuing to fix Schmidt’s shirt. 

Nick leans against the stall and watches me with slight worry apparent on his face. I sigh once the shirt is finished and shut the blow dryer off, pulling out the ironing board.

“You’re avoiding me, Jess.” Nick bites his lip slightly, “What’s going on?” He asks me. I try to ignore it but Nick’s hand is placed on my lower back while I iron the shirt, “You aren’t getting out of talking to me this easily.”

“I’m just thinking, Nick. Seriously, I’m good.” I dismiss.

Nick rolls his eyes, “Jess, can you just talk to me for once! Since we broke up you’ve been so distant. I miss you, Jessica. I miss my best friend.” I close my eyes as to not start crying.

“I miss you too.” I mumble, “I miss my best friend too.” I breathe.

“Then talk to me! Tell me why you’re being so weird!”

“I don’t want things to change, Nick!” I finally shout, “I don’t want to lose you. You’re all I have left and you’re gonna go be with Reagan at some point and Cece is already gone with Schmidt and Winston is going to marry Aly! And I’m all alone.” I huff.

“You’ll never be alone, Jess! I could never leave you. Yeah, I may go be with Reagan but I’ll call all the time and visit you constantly. I’ll never abandon you.” He hugs me, “You can be the best woman at my wedding to Reagan!” He beams.

I give the best smile I can muster, “We better get this shirt back to Schmidt.” I hand it to him, “I have to go make sure that Winston didn’t ruin anything.”

I leave the room in a hurry and get back to my room, “I’m still in love with him.” It just slips from my mouth before they can even say anything to me.

“What!?” Cece jumps as she looks at me. She looks so beautiful.

“And I’m going to be the… Best Woman at his and Reagan’s wedding…” My shoulders slump as I fall to sit on my bed.

“Wait, you lost me.” Winston chimes in and I groan, just now remembering the fact that he was in here.

“I told him I’m afraid to lose him…” I sigh, “And he said I never would and that he would see me all the time… And also said that I would be the Best Woman at his wedding to Reagan.” 

“Oh… Jess…” Cece grabs my hand and swallows, “I’m so sorry…” 

I just nod at her, forcing myself not to start crying.

“Just tell him you love him still.” Winston says as he pats my shoulder, “I mean, Reagan bailed on him, she’s a filthy liar… And Nick obviously still loves you back.”

“I don’t think so Winnie.” I frown, “Thank you for trying though.” I sniffle and jump to my feet, “Today is about Cece and Schmidt! Let’s be happy!”

“Already celebrating and you’re not even married yet, huh?” I hear and we all turn to the now open door.

“Mom! How-... I thought you weren’t coming?” Cece is now at her feet.

They begin to talk but my mind slips away.

Reagan and Nick… Getting married? 

I’m the one that’s supposed to marry him. I’m the one who’s supposed to bare his children and I’m the one who’s supposed to be happy with him. Not Reagan. You know what, fuck her. Fuck it all!

I want Nick Miller. I want to be Jessica Miller. I don’t want Reagan to hold his last name let alone anything of his. 

Nick loved me first right?

I miss his rough hands and the way he kissed. Nobody feels like he does and nobody makes me want anything more. 

I’m going to tell Nick that I love him someday. But that day will not be today.

|||

The wedding was so beautiful that I cried. They broke the Douchebag Jar and I’ve never seen either of them happier. 

And I was stuck next to my ‘date’ now. 

It was like a form of torture but it’s my own fault. I said yes to the whole ‘it’s a date’ thing because I’m weak for Nick’s stupid face. Also, he looks so good in that beige/grey shirt that he wore.

I’d caught myself staring a bit more than I wanted to. He always looked so good in a suit.

I let out a sigh and stand, I need a distraction.

“Hey, where you going?” Nick grabs my dress to stop me.

“Uh…” I panic for a second, “I’m going to get a drink.” 

“I’ll come with.” And again, today is not my day, is it? 

Nick walks too close, his arm brushing mine the entire time. He even orders our drink, the Old Fashioned, for us both.

I almost corrected him. I almost said no.

But I didn’t because I’m not strong enough to say no to this man.

“So, you like, ran away from me earlier but I really want to hear what you have to say. Would you want to be apart of my possible wedding to Reagan?” He asks me.

“Have you even proposed, Nick?” I snap unintentionally.

“Well, no.” He shrugs, “But I know I’m going to marry her.” I feel like I was just crushed by a rock when we said that. Why her?

“You don’t know anything then do you?” It comes out mean.

“What? Jess, what the hell?” He sounds angry.

“She bailed on you, Nick. Get over it.” I stand up, “I need to go… Be anywhere but here.”

I storm out like a child. Why am I so immature?

Once outside I still can’t breathe, the weight on my chest and on my shoulder and my whole body still lingers. If anything it just gets heavier.

“Jess! Wait a damn second.” He huffs as he catches up to me, storming through the vineyard parking lot.

“What, Nick? What do you need to hear? I’ve said everything I need to.” I toss my hands up and let them hit my thighs.

“I want to hear why the hell you don’t want to be around me anymore, Jess!” He shouts and looks like he’s about to break, “Why don’t you like me anymore? What did I do? Jess, did I hurt you? Please just tell me what I did so I can fix it.” He begs and grabs my wrists so I won’t run off.

He knows me so well and yet he still picks Reagan.

“I-... Nick…” I frown.

“Just tell me what I did wrong.” His voice drops to a begging whisper.

“You chose Reagan, Nick.” I admit and feel the tears pressing behind my eyes, “You chose some girl who lived with us while I was away. You chose somebody that lies to you and didn’t even try to be here for you. Nick… I’ve never left you.” A couple tears dribble down my cheeks, “...And I never stopped loving you either.” I sniff.

Nick opens his mouth to speak but closes it and stands up straighter, “Reagan.” 

“Am I too late?” She asks as she approaches us.

Nick looks at me, about to speak but I shake my head, “No. Reagan, you’re not too late… I am…” I run my tongue over my lips and bite down on the bottom one, “Good luck, Nick.”

I brush past Nick and hurry back into the chapel, instantly slamming into Cece.

“You okay?” She asks me.

“I fucked up, Cece.” I now start to cry, “I told him I was still in love with him and that I didn’t like Reagan and… She was just late… She’s out there with him now. Cece, she came to be with Nick and now my date was taken and my confession meant nothing and I’m gonna go home and cry. I’m sorry, Cece.”

I rub my eyes and Cece grabs me into a hug, “Stay, get drunk, have fun, Jess. Screw Nick.”

And I listened to Cece for once and stayed. This is only because I love Cece and she's my best friend and this is her wedding.

“Jess.” I hear as I’m lifting my second Old Fashioned to my mouth, “Jess, please just look at me, just listen for two minutes. Please.”

I pause and let out a breath, placing my drink down, I turn to him, “What do you want, Nick?” I look at him tiredly, “And, No, Nick, I will not be your Best Woman.” I stand and go to walk away but he catches my arm. 

He catches it like he did that first night in the hall.

“No, Jess. You won’t be my Best Woman.” He states as I face him again.

“And I don’t want to be.” I insist and he pulls me close, putting an arm around my waist.

“That’s because you’ll be the bride.” He stares into my eyes and I swallow hard.

“W-... What…?” I breathe and Nick smiles at me.

“I said, you will be my bride, Jessica Day.” He speaks louder, “It may not be right this second but I promise you, this time it will be forever.” He bites down on his lip as he leans closer, “That is, if you want it to be.”

“I-... Yes, Nick… I want to be your bride.” I laugh softly, “I do, Nick Miller… I do.”

“Save it for the wedding, Day.” He kisses me right then and I finally feel it again. I feel those butterflies in every piece if my body and my knees fail and I fall against Nick. He holds me up as always and leans into me. 

“I can’t wait that long, Miller.” I smile as I pull back and regain my composure.

“Someday you won’t be able to say that because you’re gonna be a Miller too.”

“Oh boy, I just can’t wait.” I laugh and press my face into his chest.

He left Reagan for me.

“I love you, Nick Miller.”

“And I love you too Jessica Day.”


End file.
